Military of the Union of Midway
The military of the Union of Midway performs operations for offense and defense both domestically and inside conflicts for the Union of Midway and it's allies. It prides itself with never having surrendered. It is divided into several branches, Army, Navy, and Air Force. The marine force and coast guard are sub-divisions of the navy, and Division Alpha is a sub-division of the Army. Overview The military is led by the Emperor of the Union of Midway, but is supervised by the Supreme Commander. There is no conscription in the Union of Midway as all soldiers enlisting are voluntary unless a draft law has been placed by the government of the Union of Midway. Often times young adults enlist at the age of 21-27 to serve for at least 1 year. During times of peace most soldiers are stationed near their homes, but are deployed to war-zones during times of war. Soldiers, veterans, and their families get discounts and benefits. Soldiers also don't pay federal taxes. Personnel The military currently has 1,000,000 active personnel, and all soldiers volunteer to join though conscription may occur when draft laws are in place. Draft laws are placed when there is a lack of people enlisting in the army, but the need for people in the army is high. Branches There are 4 branches in the military of the Union of Midway, Army, Navy, Air Force, and Division Alpha. The Marine force and Coast Guard are sub-divisions of the Navy. Each branch has a leader, but all answer to the Supreme Commander (who is chosen based on performance). Army The Midwayan Army is responsible for defending the Union of Midway on land. The Nrmy was one of the first established militant branches of the military, the other being the Navy. Navy The Midwayan Navy is responsible for defending the Union of Midway at sea. The Navy was one of the first established militant branches of the military, the other being the army. Air Force The Midwayan Air Force is the branch of the military of the Union of Midway and is responsible for defending Midwayan airspace. It also maintains the of the Union of Midway. Division Alpha Division Alpha is the Midwayan . They consist of the most elite soldiers within the Midwayan Army. All soldiers within Division Alpha are hand-picked by the leadership based on performance, and only soldiers that have shown exemplary military service are chosen. Those selected go through a year long special training course in order to have them familiarized with the high-risk nature of special operations. Division Alpha is currently composed of 5 squads. Division Alpha was created near the end of the [War, during which time their performance exceeded any and all expectations that the government of the Union of Midway had for them. Midwayan Bushido , the Japanese Samurai code of honor, had a profound impact on the Midwayan military. The Midwayan military has it's own variation of bushido, coined by Franz Seidler. This variation is known as Midwayan Bushido. In Midwayan Bushido, war crimes such as raping and killing civilians and/or POW's is dishonorable. In Midwayan Bushido one is to show kindness to everyone, including the enemy. And above all in Midwayan Bushido one is to be loyal to your nation, betrayal is one of the worst dishonors one could do. In Midwayan Bushido living to fight another day is honorable, but dieing for your nation is a great honor as well. Seven Virtues Like Japanese Bushido, Midwayan Bushido has 7 virtues. They are: *Rectitude (義 gi) - A Midwayan soldier must have rightness in principle and practice, and conform to rules prescribed for moral conduct. *Courage (勇 yū) - A Midwayan soldier must have courage, and must act in spite of fear. *Benevolence (仁 jin) - A Midwayan soldier must show charitable kindness to all civilians regardless of their race, nationality, gender, social status, etc. *Respect (礼 rei) - A Midwayan soldier must show respect to others. *Honesty (誠 makoto) - A Midwayan soldier must be honest, regardless of the circumstances. *Honor (名誉 meiyo) - A Midwayan soldier must be honorable. *Loyalty (忠義 chūgi) - A Midwayan soldier must be loyal to his nation, his nation's allies, and his comrades. See also